1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Head-mounted displays that allow an operator to remain focused on the far-field often require relatively precise and costly optics to direct, collimate, and image an entire display with a single set of optics. One proposal is a head-mounted display with an ear-mounted projector that projects onto a fold-down partially-reflective glass screen.
In a related problem, semi-active laser systems image across a relatively large field of view to a defocused image on a detector. In such systems laser scintillation may be a problem. There have been proposals to place a diffuser in front of a conventional optical train to limit scintillation.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that improvements in optical systems would be desirable.